Wrathofdesire
Crazy!Lloyd is played by Queenie. He is from the now defunct LJ RP OMG Symphonia. Bio Name: None, but answers to "Lloyd". Also affectionately known as Crazy!Lloyd. Age: Physically 21; was actually created by Lloyd 3 years prior. Height: 5'9" Weight: 138 pounds Hair: Brown Eyes: Reddish brown Birthday: Unknown Sign: Unknown Likes: Fighting, woodcarving, metalmaking, drawing, power and control, hanging out around boulders, Colette Dislikes: Liars, traitors, war, the establishment, his original, everyone else Family Original: Lloyd Irving Girlfriend...?: Colette Brunel Post-Game History Crazy!Lloyd was born out of Lloyd's own mind about 3 years prior to their appearance in the dressing room. After a massive culmination of tragedies involving Colette Brunel which ended in her death, the loneliness, self-hatred, and anger he experienced formed itself into a voice in his head. This voice told Lloyd that the only way he would ensure that he would never be alone was to get rid of anyone who tried to come between him and Colette. As a result, this angry part of Lloyd's psyche made him do things he had never wanted to do, including attacking his own friends. Lloyd eventually sought help from Professor Sage, who used a healing technique to help drive away Lloyd's undesirable self. However, instead of disappearing for good, it was pushed through the clone-original connection and ended up possessing the body of Lloyd's clone, who had become a soulless shell at the time. Afterward, he returned to Iselia Ranch to finish the task he had started: to return to his original form and to recreate the world, killing everyone save himself and Colette. At first, Crazy!Lloyd's advent deeply disturbed his original. Using his knowledge of his fears and weaknesses, along with the connection, he was able to psychologically torment Lloyd for quite some time. But as Lloyd grew to resist his attacks, especially after they came to the Dressing Room, he began focusing on ways to kill his original instead and use his own power - the power of the cloned Eternal Sword - to realize his dream instead. This was about the time where the clone seemed to become even more deranged and unhinged. In this new world, he discovered that not only was he powerless against his original, but that none of the Colette would accept him and his love for her. None, that is, save one - a Colette which some would call equally as disturbed as himself. He soon began to justify himself and his actions in new, absurd ways, and grew even more erratic and violent as a result. His plans, however, are currently hampered by the fact that Origin revoked the pact he had inherited from his original and that he is now in a higher security jail cell. Personality Crazy!Lloyd is... well, crazy. Because he is essentially the damaged part of Lloyd's mind manifest in another body, he is incomplete - as such, any attempts to restore his sanity have thus far proven useless. He is violent, paranoid, obsessive, and dangerous to everyone around him, centering his whole world around protecting Colette and getting rid of humanity, which he perceives as a threat to her well-being. He will show no mercy towards these people in battle, even those who Lloyd calls his friends. Around Colette, however, he can be a completely different person. She seems to be the only person who can quiet his rage, as he often becomes so hyperfocused on her that he almost seems peaceful. He takes it upon himself to express his worship and adoration of her in bold, often disturbing ways, such as making or drawing images of her and expressing an unhealthy level of sexual appetite around her. In his mind, he is the only person who is capable of "loving" Colette the way he does, and becomes angry when people attempt to convince him otherwise. His actions are just as erratic as his thoughts. Originally, he had treated all Colettes as equally deserving of his so-called love, but when they began to refuse his advances, he became convinced that they were all "fake" and that the Colette he is currently with is the "real" one. His view on his original has also changed from a desire to return to and control him to a need to punish him for being "weak" and eventually destroying him. These sudden shifts make it evident that Crazy!Lloyd is simply much too stubborn to see reason, even making the same arguments over and over again to justify himself and his actions. Appearance There are some notable differences between himself and his original, the most glaring being the slightly red tint in his eyes, a result of his possession of the clone's body. He also has simply a normal exsphere rather than Lloyd's evolved Cruxis Crystal, located on the back of his left hand. Relationships Colette Brunel: The object of all of Crazy!Lloyd's adoration, desire, and obsession. With her, he is at peace - without her, he considers himself nothing. He believes her to be the only good thing left in the world and has taken it upon himself to protect her from everyone and everything. Other Colettes: Although initially equally obsessive over them, he has now convinced himself using his own twisted logic that they are all "fakes", sent specifically to lead him astray as they harm the real Colette. Although he has vowed to destroy them, he still cannot completely bring himself to harm them, as their appearance and personalities match that of his own Colette. Lloyd Irving: Perhaps the one person Crazy!Lloyd hates the most. He sees his original as weak, powerless, and naive, choosing the lives of backstabbing friends over his one true love - the person he himself used to be. As such, he redirects this self-loathing towards Lloyd, often obsessing over proving himself to be better than him. (More to come) Random Facts * As with all clones from the OMG Symphonia world, Crazy!Lloyd possesses the power to regenerate, even when struck with a normally fatal blow. This is the only reason by he has never been killed. * Although he claims to be different from Lloyd, he enjoys many of the same hobbies, such as carving and metalworking, and is considered to be just as talented in most cases. * He hates children, insisting that they are too selfish to love others and that he would never be so cruel as to force Colette to have them. * On occasions he has enjoyed killing small animals to relieve boredom or stress, much to the chagrin of the other residents of the Dressing Room. * He seems to have an odd weakness against flying plates. Category:Characters